


'Cause We Belong Together

by TheMaura



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Angst level 1 1/2, Angsty?, Communication for the Win!, Happiness: I love that journey for them, Idiots in Love, Like Ships Passing in the Night, M/M, Minor Angst, Miscommunication, Soft Boys Trying to Make Everything OK, Spoilers: The Pitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaura/pseuds/TheMaura
Summary: David and Patrick try and make everything ok. Maybe they should have talked to each other first.Ficlet Coda to The Pitch.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89





	'Cause We Belong Together

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Mariah Carey's "We Belong Together"

Who am I gonna lean on  
When times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody better  
Oh baby, baby  
We belong together

Patrick is sitting in the chair facing the door when David quietly lets himself into the apartment. The same chair they had Stevie reshoot their engagement photos in not that long ago.They’re the most beautiful photos David has ever seen.Patrick was glum and agitated when Stevie started taking the photos but his mood didn’t last long when David began nosing behind his ear and humming “I’m Too Sexy” to get him into the proper headspace.That Patrick beamed directly into the camera when David took a tiny nip at the sweet spot on his neck.It’s the photo that is now David’s phone wallpaper and lock screen.It is objectively not a good photo of David.His face is both too full and too smushed into Patrick’s neck and it emphasizes the laugh lines that David’s been fighting since moving to Schitt’s Creek but Patrick is so beautiful in it.His eyes are crinkled and his smile too wide - just on the edge of a laugh.David frequently finds himself just looking at the photo.Wondering how he got to be so lucky, how he gets to keep this. He will do anything to keep this. 

This Patrick, sitting in the chair now, has slumped shoulders and hands clenched in his lap.This Patrick is tense and distracted maybe even a bit defeated. David is going to fix him.He’s going to fix this. He drops his phone and keys on the table.Patrick startles and looks up at David with wide eyes.

“Hey.” 

“Hi.”David crosses the room and perches on the edge of the couch leaning towards Patrick.“I spoke with my family and Stevie. I told them we wouldn’t be moving to New York with them. Everyone understands. Roland cried, which was,” David screws up his face,“unpleasant? But, our life is here.I love our life.I love you and I can’t wait to get married.”

Patrick’s face pinches in like it does when he has to break bad news to David.“David,” says solemnly. He looks miserable.

David is up out of his seat hands fluttering in the air instantaneously, as if he’d take flight if he could. “It's fine. I’m so happy here with you. It’s the happiest I’ve ever been in my life. And yes, I’ll miss my family but I’ve lived without them before and we'll visit.”

Patrick looks at him with heartbreaking eyes.

“We, We should, we should visit in the summer,” David continues in a rush. “And then you can see a live baseball performance!”

That jostles a laugh out of Patrick.“I don’t know, David. There are two baseball teams in New York.” 

“Well, we can go to both and cross both of those performance locations off your little list.”

“My list of all the major league stadiums?” Patrick says with soft eyes and a soft mouth.

“Yes, that.” Patrick has a twinkle back in his eyes and a smirk on his mouth.David presses on.“Or maybe we could visit in winter and we can do the ice skating and shop and eat at the Christmas village in Bryant Park. Even though the holidays are a busy time at the store, you would love New York during the holidays. Maybe Clint and Marci could come too? All the store fronts go all out and we can even visit the tree in Rockefeller Center and maybe it'll snow. It’s beautiful when it first snows and everything is blanketed in white. Then it all turns to gray sludge and the trains stop running but at first it is just very beautiful. Or - Mm -in Spring we could go and walk the Highline.It was a railroad track that they converted into a park - you will love it. And we can walk into any random pizza place and it will be the best because every pizza place in New York is the best. Or we can go to the cherry blossom festival on Roosevelt Island. And obviously, we’ll have to go to central park because it's a must but we should also go to Riverside Park. It’s one of my favorites. It’s where they shot You've Got Mail. And oh - the live music! On any given night there are hundreds of live music acts to see. We can drag out Alexis and Stevie and after you can sing me karaoke in a private karaoke room. Or We -UmHm - We should definitely go during Pride! You can really do Pride. We can visit Stonewall and do the parade.Maybe even take a trip to Fire Island. It’s so much fun - with so much beautiful people watching and there's even some outdoorsy stuff there, possibly some hiking that I could be persuaded to join in on if there's a picnic at the end …” David wiggles his shoulders at Patrick.

Patrick watches him with big solemn eyes, “David take my hand.”

David freezes. “I'm talking too much. I'm not trying to overwhelm you. That’s the opposite of what I want to do. I love you and I want to stay here with you more than anything.”

“David, hold my hand.”

“No. NoNoNo. Nope.” David shakes his head emphatically as Patrick approaches him with his hand outstretched. David takes his hand. Squeezes. “This is done. No problem. No problems at all. We're good. We're so good. This is fixed and you don't need to worry about it. You don't even need to think about it.”

Patrick squeezes David's hand. Three quick pumps. I - love - you. David takes his first real breath since walking in the door.Patrick looks up at David through his eyelashes. And he's so beautiful and so perfect that David almost misses what he says next. "You know, I spent all day trying to fix this too."

"Uh. Umm. You - You did?"

Patrick looks amused with the both of them. ”Yep. Of course, my fixing involved a three hour visit to the bank, several lengthy business phone calls and one very unpleasant conversation with Ronnie."

"Ronnie?! What? Why?"

"We need someone for the store. That's not the point. The point is you spent all day trying to fix this for me and I spent all day trying to fix this for you. And I don't want that. I don't want to fix things for you, David"

All the blood drains from David’s face and his stomach quickly relocates to his shoes. "You don’t,” he barely breathes.

"No. I don't. I don't want to fix things for you and tell you about it later. Not the big things. I want - I want to fix things with you."

David tilts his head up as his mouth tries to swallow itself and his eyes flood. Patrick squeezes his hand again. 

One-two-three.

"We're getting married. We're a team. We're a family. David, you're my family. I want to decide things with you. I want to talk to you and tell you what I think and I want you to tell me what you think and then I want us to decide what works best for our family."

"I - very much want that," David exhales.

"I know. I know you do. David,” Patrick nods at him with full eyes. Patrick's free hand comes up to brush the edge of David's eyebrow, " I love you so much.”

"I love you, Patrick.” David gasps and then clears his throat. His hands plucking delicately at the material covering Patrick’s shoulders. ”So.”

"So," Patrick nods decisively. "Let's talk."

"OK. I was just excited by the idea of gaining a piece of my old life back. But, somehow, better this time? Because I'd be in New York, except not alone. I'd be in this place I love, owning my own business but I'd have my family and Stevie ... and Roland and Jocelyn, I guess? And I thought we would still have the business, but this time the business would be real and not something my parents paid for. Like a storefront in New York would be amazing but even with just supplying the hotels with product things would be very busy. But the most important part, the ... key to the whole little fantasy in my brain is you. You being there with me. None of it works without you. I don't want any of it without you." 

Patrick's eyes go liquid as he hums out, "David."

"Honestly Patrick, we're what matters most to me. I just..."

"David," Patrick places his free hand on David's chest, calming his ricocheting heart. "When you told me about New York, I panicked. For months, I've been saying that "we're not these people" but now we could be, now you could be again. And I can't keep you from New York. When we first started dating I told Ray that I felt like I captured a unicorn in the wild. And it wasn't about changing the unicorn it was about loving the unicorn for exactly what it is. How could I keep you from your unicorn utopia? That's where unicorn's belong, not in Schitt's Creek. And how would you not start to hate me for keeping you here. The man with the rope."

David starts emphatically shaking his head. "No, Patrick."

Patrick pumps his hand again, a quick one-two-three.David pauses and looks at Patrick.

"So, there I was...the love of my life, my very-soon-to-be husband was talking about changing our entire lives. Just picking up and starting all over again somewhere completely new and … I panicked. I’m just the man with the rope. I'm blue button downs and a business degree. I'm not a unicorn. You and Alexis - you talk all the time about people and places that I've never even heard of. How would I even fit into that life? Talk about your square peg into a round hole, you know?”Patrick’s eyes flutter to David’s.David feels his chest ache. “I moved to Schitt's Creek and I turned into my happiest, most fulfilled self. I moved to Schitt's Creek and I found you. What if we moved and I didn't fit in this new life and I lost it all? What if I lost you?"

"Oh honey, no." David says with surety as he moves in toward Patrick.

"Wait, just wait." Patrick takes a half step back. Presses his hand to David's chest to keep him at bay.”So, I panicked a bit, maybe more than a bit. I thought I should just hold on tight to what I love and be grateful to have it. But that's not how I got this life, that's not how I got you. I was miserable before I moved here. I was so desperately unhappy I abandoned my whole life, just cut ties and started driving. I took a chance that whatever was out there was better than the life I had. And because I did that, I ended up here - with you,” Patrick takes a deep breath.“And it was terrifying to do that the last time."

David's dark eyes are locked on Patrick.

"But this time? If I do it with you?" Patrick finally steps toward David.David’s arm immediately loop around his neck. His fingers scratch through the hair on his neck, soothing them both.”That’s not scary at all.That's an adventure. My family and I are going on an adventure and I hope it works out, but I know we'll be ok."

David barks out a sob as he tilts his face toward the ceiling then turns his face back to look at Patrick.David releases a shaky breath.

"Are you sure?” 

"Easiest decision of my life."

**Author's Note:**

> Most fanfics and opinions on David and Patrick's decision seems to be that they'll stay in Schitt's Creek. I don't necessarily disagree. It is just 100% my nature to see popular opinion swing in one direction and a little voice in my head go ... "but what if they don't?"
> 
> I had been waiting days for someone to post what was in my head. Ultimately, I wrote it myself. As I have never written a fanfic before, I hope it was at least enjoyable. All mistakes and weirdness are completely my own.
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
